Rolie Polie Olie: Meet Rolie Polie Olie Credits
Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" Episode Titles Roll Camera * Story by: Ian James Corlett * Written by: Peter Sauder * Directed by: Mike Fallows The Best Doggone Show in the World * Written by: Peter Sauder * Directed by: Mike Fallows Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Based on Characters by: William Joyce * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Slavin * Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Line Producer: Pam Lehn * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Coordinating Producer: Patricia R. Burns * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Creative Consultant: Lane Raichert * Story Editor: Peter Sauder * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Dave Cox, Ken Stephenson * Assistant Director: Bill Giggie * Art Director: Rudolph Stussi * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Mrs. Polie/Hammy Lady - Catherine Disher ** Spot/TV Announcer - Robert Smith ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss ** Pappy - Len Carlson * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Recording Assistant: Kerry Bones * Script Coordinator: Leah Lepofsky * Production Managers: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Souris * Production Coordinators: Susie Grondin, Estelle Moulin * Storyboard Supervisor: Bill Giggie * Storyboard Artists: Andrew Tan, Lance Taylor, CHistophe Villez * Storyboard Coordinator: Ian Baggley * Design Consultant: Hugh Neilson * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Ron Pitts, Michel Raimbault * Senior Technical Directors: Christophe Archambault, Elisabeth DèRèThè, Eric Flaherty * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Lead Modelers: Shannon Gilley, Dave Novak * Modeling Coordinators: Kelly McManus, Amy Sanders * Modelers: Don Bajus, Brian Newlin, Kevin Ochs, Alison Morse, Peter Hudecki, Eva Olson, Matthew Durante, Joan Staveley, Jennifer Stephenson * Scene Planner: Allison Ryckman * Layout Artists: Cyrille Caron, Pierre Ycves Fave, Laurent Hubert, , Anraud de Mullenheim, Natahlie Perre, Pascal Rabil * Animation by Sparx*: Fernard Boutard, Bernard Lacroix, Xavier De Broucker, Constantin Maschas, Nicolas Dabos, Jean-Mac Ky, Christopher GèRon, Phillipe PeNaud, Phillipe Giffard, Eric PrèBèNdè, Christèlle Jolens, Oliver Revillon * Lip Sync & Animation: Peter Hudecki, Robert Padovan, Mark Stanger * CGIA ssembly: Mac Holyoke, James Jacobs, Luis Lopez, Scott Macmillan, Bill Pong, Alex Stephen * Colour and Lighting: Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Compostiing: Paul Van Emmerik, Fred Ni, Allison Ryckman * Systems Administrator: Ross Maudsley * PreProduction Supervisor: Lisa Vespi * Animatic Editor: Karen Saunders * Splitting Technican: John Dubiel * Breakdown: Terry Carter, Ken Hurlbut, Geoff Walton * Audio/Video Tecnician: Jeff Howard * Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Manager: Jason Held * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Picture Editor: Karen Saunders * Assistant Picture Editor: Ian Newport * Dialogue Editors: Brian Fraser, Keith Traver, Michael Werth * Sound Effects Editors: Ryan Araki, John Bakitis, Hamish MacKenzie, Craig Marshall, Eric Mattar-Hurlbut, Evan Turner * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Carl lenox, Peter Coulman, Tim Thorney, Tom Thorney * Music Editors; Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Miek Northcott * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306, Windlight Studios * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Jamie Sulen, Paul Williamson * On Line Editor: Kevin D. Barendregt * A Canada-France CoProduction * Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Association with The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©1998 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Nelvana - www.nelvana.com * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects Category:Video Credits Category:Sparx* Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Mètal Hurlant Productions Category:Nelvana